


Opportune Moment

by DioBrandosMom



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioBrandosMom/pseuds/DioBrandosMom
Summary: Fanart: Crowley and Aziraphale getting frisky at the V&A. Maybe someone was feeling nostalgic?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingafterdark (ingthing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/JCXVW61)

**Author's Note:**

> (Also sorry if the vantage point doesn't make sense I tried to look at pictures of the interior of the place as best I could)


End file.
